Previously there exists the problem of properly sealing peripheral edge portions of the door within a door frame for keeping cold air out and warm air upon the interior of a building. Heretofore various types of magnetic weather stripping have been employed wherein a metal strip and a magnetic strip respectively mounted upon the door and upon the frame co-act to provide a seal along the sides and top of the door relative to the frame. Additionally, efforts have been made to seal the bottom of the door with respect to a door threshold.
Devices of this type have been costly, difficult to assemble and difficult to use, and inefficient for the intended purposes of preventing escape of warm air from the interior of a building and the entrance of cold air from its exterior.